


Red is the Devil's Color

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Oblivious!Charles, Perverted!Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 5 times Alex and Hank notice the Professor's all too eyecatching candy red lips and 1 time they did something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is the Devil's Color

1.

Hank knows he should be concentrating on what Charles is saying, knows that the words flowing out of the other's mouth are imperative to their plans of rebuilding Cerebro. He knows this and yet... he can't find it in himself to focus.

He doesn't think it's quite natural - the shade of Charles's lips, that is. They were just so vibrantly red (not feminine, not at all, the less pronounced philtrum of the upper lip and the lack of plumpness in the lower were all clear markers of masculinity) Hank honestly couldn't draw his eyes away from them, it was uncanny.

Science tells him that the professor most likely has less melanocytes in the skin of his lips than is considered normal for an average male, making the red blood cells more visible hence the vivid colour. Science tells him this, but reason does nothing to stop him from staring inappropriately.

He doesn't know how long he goes ogling like a tourist, contenting himself with simply watching those lips utter verbs, nouns and adjectives alike in a string of noise he can't hear. He finds a particular interest in watching Charles articulate the letter 'F', the way his teeth lightly tugs on his lower lip to produce the desired sound creates a subtle pull just beneath his stomach with every light graze he witnesses and he becomes suddenly confused as to why he's envying teeth.

"Hank? Hank, are you listening?"

Charles's worried voice breaks through his musing (predatory watching a small voice remarks amusedly in the back of his mind) and Hank's vision immediately pans out to the rest of the room bringing reality back into awareness. The first thing he sees is Charles' leaning forward on his elbows, worriedly peering up at him waiting for a response. It's only then that he realizes Charles had been asking him something. He decides to answer with honesty.

"Sorry, come again?" Honesty being obliviousness.

The other man isn't happy with his response, not angry obviously, Charles doesn't really do that, but the furrow in his brow does suggest concern. There's a palm resting on his forehead in a matter of seconds and Hank freezes instantly under the light pressure, doesn't regain function until a good minute has passed and Charles finally withdraws his hand. He looks relieved but not wholly satisfied.

"Well it appears you're not running a temperature and your skin tone seems healthy enough." Charles pauses for a moment in contemplation, leans into his own propped up hand with two finger resting against his head and Hank visibly panics at the signature position. Charles seems to sense the change in the air and immediately begins to locate the catalyst for his nervous energy. When he takes note of his hand on his temple his lips form a cute little 'o' shape (again with the lips Hank, really? Haven't they got you in enough trouble?) and promptly removes his hand and places it in his lap with the other; smiling sheepishly all the while.

"Sorry, old habit. I wasn't prying if thats what you were thinking, I've just always - ," he says brightly, gesturing to his head in way of explanation and Hank thinks he understands and forcibly makes his body relax with a small sigh of relief. The professor leans forward again, this time a little further into his personal space, and with a soft voice and an even softer smile he asks "It's not like you at all to be amiss in our discussions, is there something the matter?"

Seeing as how obliviousness hadn't worked so well last time, Hank is dwelling on the appropriate (non creepy) answer to his question when Charles's eyes suddenly widen in what appears to be realization and Hank's stomach drops in what can only be pending humiliation.

"I'm not," Charles whispers sullenly "I'm not boring you, am I Hank?"

Hank already has a flustered apology on the tip of his tongue when the other's words register.

Wait. What?

Charles is looking at him so earnestly, eyes worried, expression unbelievably contrite and his mouth is doing this sort of pout thing that causes Hank's mouth to dry and render him speechless.

He wonders what Charles would do if he kissed him right now. Probably erase his mind until he thinks he's still pre pubescent - so he thinks better of it. But he should clear up this misunderstanding.

"No, no, no, no. It's nothing like that, I actually find your opinions and superior knowledge rather stimulati-fascinating! I, uh, I just got - err," he glances down at reddened lips still pushed out in that slight pout and finds himself completely enraptured once again"...distracted."  
Realizing he's not paying attention again he quickly continues on whilst simultaneously resisting the urge to slap himself. 'But I'm alright now, I'm fine. Absolutely dandy. Please continue."

Charles merely levels him with a single doubtful look but retreats in his chair nonetheless

"Alright then, if you're sure" he says hesitantly and Hank knows he's resisting the urge from simply plucking the answer he wants from Hank's mind and Hank is thankful, now more then ever, that the professor is far too moral bound to do so.

\--

This time around, it only takes about 56 seconds into Charles fascinating spiel on electro-physics before Hank loses himself in a rapidly speaking mouth and lightly chapped lips.

He blames it on the red.

**Author's Note:**

> Old WIP, hopefully I'll eventually finish it *crosses fingers*. Alex should be up next!


End file.
